


Day

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puppy Play, Slavery!AU, slave!Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calm day between Sam and Frodo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I make money from anything I write. I wish I did.
> 
> So, this story began as a prompt given by Yeaka and I think that my bunnies just took it and and ran away. Basically, what was supposed to be a drabble sprouted arms and legs. Hopefully I will manage to tackle everything soon. xD  
> I must say that at one point this just started being me indulging myself so I really can't say anything about the correctness or quality of the story. But it sure has been fun to toy with it (though, on the other hand, it has been a bit of a struggle to get it down to words. xD)  
> Unbetaed so, beware the insanity. :P  
> Feedback would be nice.

**Morning**

It was early morning and, as such, Sam was working on the garden. The cool air and scent of greenery were pleasant to him. The hobbit smiled as light hit the dew and lit it with the sparkle of diamonds.

There was still silence, only the rustle of the leaves as they moved with the wind and the twitter of the birds. From within the hobbit hole no noise came either. So, Sam knew that he still had some time to take care of the land.

As he trimmed the bottom of the edges on the east side, a soft sound brought him to attention. He looked behind and, as expected, there was Frodo.

The pale hobbit looked nearly ethereal among the vegetation of the path, the dark hair and blue eyes a beacon in the middle of the silence. Of course that Sam’s gaze slid to the other hobbit’s neck where the dark leather collar rested, a proud statement of ownership.

“Come.” Sam said, extending a hand.

His command didn’t take time to be obliged, Frodo quickly coming to kneel beside him.

“Did I tell you to kneel?” Samwise tutted. Frodo flustered instantly.

“N-no, master.” He looked down at his hands on his lap.

“So, stand.” Was the patient reply.

As Frodo stood, he brushed his knees off from the flakes of dirt but was slapped and his face became redder. Two reprimands in nearly no time. He sure was displeasing his master.

Samwise also stood, taking off his gardening gloves and letting them fall to the earth. He circled the thin hobbit that belonged to him. The purchase had been recent and he still took his time exploring. Sam enjoyed watching the form of the darker haired hobbit. The unruly curls in his head that were such good leverage for – wait, that needed a little more experimenting, soon – the charming face with those enticing blue eyes, the proportionate body – that would need a little fattening up as the ribs were nearly _showing_! How scandalous – and the large feet with the mop of curls as unruly as the one on the hobbit’s head, only slightly more tamed. Samwise moved around Frodo, lifting one arm, pressing his lips to the bony wrist, mapping the hobbit’s chest while taking the time to toy with the light brown nipples and noticing the twitch of the other’s member downwards – this earned a raised eyebrow and a nearly there shrug. When he reached the back, Sam splayed his hands on the expanse of skin, enchanted by the contrast of his nearly golden skin tone against the paleness against which they rested. There were still red scratches marring the skin, a string of bites on the area bellow the collar were proof of how his Frodo was already making him lose his good sense.

His eyes travelled lower, to the slightly pink cheeks and from where a dark wedge sprouted.

“Despite your bad behaviour,” Samwise said with a smile, and one hand curling around the wooden wedge and starting to thrust it slowly, “it is such a lovely morning that I find myself in a good mood. So I won’t punish you.” As he spoke he delighted on the small noises coming from Frodo’s mouth. “I will, however, want you to show me proof of your good behaviour so you aren’t allowed to come. Do you understand?” he paused his slow thrusts, waiting for an answer which came in the form of a small keen and nod. “Very well. On your hands and knees.”

Frodo obeyed, making his back bend a little bit more so as to better display his backside.

Sam knelt and slowly massaged the firm globes, spreading them – which allowed for the plugged entrance to be fully seen – and letting them return to their previous state. As he slowly fondled the buttocks and continued down the sensitive thighs, Frodo started twitching a little, trying to be a little bit more persistent.

“Master, please. I…” he begged softly.

As Samwise was in such a good mood, he removed the butt plug tortuously slowly, his free hand was pressing to the soft patch of skin that led towards Frodo’s balls. The twitching and moving only increased, Frodo was getting impatient. The plug was, then, quickly removed and followed by a quick swat to Frodo’s backside. The plug was placed on a clean cloth that rested on top of the bag that contained Sam’s gardening tools.

“Patience.” Samwise admonished distractedly as he noted his night’s previous spending sliding from the entrance and down Frodo’s legs, anointing the dirt underneath.

The way Frodo continued to move, framed by the small flowers sprouting from the dirt and the green edge in the front, was too enticing so the larger hobbit undid his trousers, freed his engorged erection and plunged into the welcoming entrance.

Frodo’s body snapped to attention, contracting for one moment before relaxing as Samwise continued to feed him his cock.

Sam grasped Frodo’s thighs to spread them more, opening Frodo more to Sam’s cock. Small gasps were escaping his dear slave, becoming breathy exhales as Sam was fully _in_. Without waiting, Sam slowly pushed his hips back before snapping them forward. The thrust so strong and unexpected that Frodo was pushed forward and would have fallen flat on his face if one hand hadn’t grabbed the back of the collar while the other clamped on his hip.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam asked as he thrust once again, starting to pick a rhythm. He let go of the collar to have a better handle on Frodo’s hips and fucked into Frodo to his heart’s content. The smaller hobbit started trembling once again but now Sam knew that it was from trying to contain his impending orgasm. One of Frodo’s hands snuck down but Sam grabbed it before it got near its intended goal. “No. Hold it!” Sam’s breathing got heavier, his hips starting to stutter as he closed more and more to the precipice. He did his best to aim towards the pleasure point inside Frodo, a grunt escaping him every time he hit it as Frodo contracted more and more.

Sam came.

He emptied his load inside Frodo and slumped forward, making both hobbits fall into the flowerbeds. Slowly, Sam started slipping from Frodo’s overused entrance, trails of come gushing out with him. He gathered them the best he could, pushing them back inside Frodo.

The dark haired hobbit still lay in the same position, his chest heaving with his breathing, still. Gently, Sam turned Frodo to his side to ensure that his order had been heeded. He was pleased to notice that, while there was quite a lot of moisture on the ground, Frodo was still erect, his erection dark red and coated with dirt from when they’d fallen to the ground. With a smile, Sam plunged two fingers inside Frodo, earning a soft moan and a shudder.

With his fingers coated he brought them to Frodo who started lapping at them happily.

Sam’s free hand went down to Frodo’s erection and he lightly slid a finger over the length. It trembled slightly and before anything else could happen Sam took his hand away. He focused on the come still flowing from Frodo’s entrance. He turned Frodo to his back, placing the other’s legs over his own, splaying the other open to his gaze. The while fluid was still leaking so Sam adjusted their positions and gathered all the leaked come, bringing his fingers to the hollow below the collar and from there sliding down the torso, streaking the skin with the white substance. After repeating this a couple of times more, he brought his come-coated fingers to Frodo once more, silencing the stream of pleading noises and disjointed words as Frodo licked them clean. Sam held Frodo’s tongue between his thumb and index for some moments, saliva sliding down the corners of his mouth, down Samwise’s hand as he took Frodo in all his glory.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll give you a treat.” With that Sam let go of Frodo’s tongue and started fingerfucking him, constantly stroking Frodo where the pleasure place was, which in turn made pre-come flow from Frodo’s erection, washing down some of the dirt. The other hobbit returned to the noises, he was now throwing his head from side to side, a fine layer of dust lifting due to his movements. He was getting close, Sam knew it.

“You may come.” Sam said as he gave a decisive jab and that was when Frodo erupted like a fountain, splattering himself on his chest, cheek and hair. As he came down from his high, Sam swirled their comes together on Frodo’s chest and then started feeding them to Frodo. “We’re not leaving before you’re clean.” He cautioned.

Frodo licked greedily at everything his master gave him and that made Sam smile again.

The blond hobbit looked up and noticed that the sun was quite high in the sky. It was probably time for second breakfast.

“Up you go.” He patted Frodo’s side before standing, giving a hand to help Frodo up. As Frodo stood he fidgeted a little as he wasn’t sure about what he was supposed to do. Sam, who was collecting his gardening utilities (and not only) into the bag made a jubilant noise before straightening up. He linked the leash to the small ring on the collar and gave it a small pull, ensuring that it was properly attached. He let out a small giggle at the big eyes that were staring at him, so innocent in an utterly debauched being. Sam grabbed the bag and turned around. He looked at Frodo from around his shoulder.

“What? Why are you so surprised?” He asked humorously. “I can’t take the risk of you being lost or stolen.” _Even if we’re in my property and there’s no-one else here_ , was left unsaid. He winked and started walking home, with Frodo in tow.

It really was going to be a good day.


	2. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the continuation of the prompt.  
> This one was a bit of a tough one because things weren't coming as I wanted them to but, here you have it!  
> And I'm really going down the self-indulging road, probably not paying as much mind to some things as I should. Oh well, I'm just having a lot of fun with these two.  
> Still unbetaed so beware. ^^  
> Many thanks to those who read the first part. Anyway... feedback's awesome. ;)

**Afternoon**

The harshest part of the day was gone, leaving two mellow, slightly sleepy hobbits in its wake.

Sam was tinkering with his tools, sat on his work bench, as Frodo sat curled at his master’s feet and covered by a soft blanket, entranced with a book.

Sam paused and looked out the window, watching as there were still hobbits outside, fauntlings laughing and running and playing under their mothers’ attentive look.

It was peaceful. Here and there, Sam could see other owners walking with their slaves – as it wouldn’t do for the slave to become too lazy and it also worked as a way of bonding.

He looked down at Frodo and an urge took over him. There were many ways to bond with one’s slave and they were still in the exploration part of the relationship. Yet, Sam didn’t know how it would be to live without this enticing creature already. He ran a hand through the curly hair – still so wet from their shared bath earlier that day – and had sleepy eyes staring at him in response.

“Frodo, what do you think about going out for dinner?” he asked, slipping his index into the other’s moist mouth, his excitement growing as that wicked tongue twisted and turned in delicious ways that he wished were being performed in another part of his body. When he took out his finger he could see that Frodo had perked up.

“That would be an excellent idea, master.” The grin Frodo threw him was dazzling. Sam smiled.

“Well then, let’s go see what’s in the pantry.” Sam let his hand slip under the blanket and pinched Frodo’s nipple.

“But, weren’t we going out?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Yes, but today is a day to relax. We’re not going anywhere outside the property.” Sam turned and started cleaning up the tools. It was a dismissal enough that when he turned Frodo was walking towards the kitchen, those round buttocks giving Sam the urge to bite and lick and mark them. And Sam couldn’t, by Yavanna, say from where this possessiveness had come from.

Frodo really took the good sense from him.

When he got to the kitchen there was already a large basket laden with food and drink on top of the kitchen table. Frodo was still rummaging through food in the pantry and he finally came out holding a container filled with blueberries.

“Hm, I hope this is enough.” He asked timidly, placing the container inside the basket.

Sam tilted his head to the side and smiled.

“It is. More than enough, really.” And walked to Frodo, caging him against the wall before pressing their lips together. Frodo moaned and threw his arms around Sam’s neck, opening his mouth for the other hobbit to delve into and take possession of the kiss, opting to start rutting against the semi-coarse fabric of Sam’s trousers. Sam stilled his hips and left Frodo’s lips, starting to suck at a small area behind Frodo’s right ear, tantalizing but not enough to hurt his plans. And then, as he knew that if he kept that up there would be no meal outside, Sam stepped back, getting in answer a disappointed whine.

Frodo pouted.

Sam snorted and leashed Frodo, threw a blanket over the basket and grabbed it. And they went out the door, to the backyard.

“Let me help you carry the basket, master.”

“No. There’s no need for that.” Sam said serenely as he led them to a stone bench that was semi-hidden by some bushes that added to the edges that surrounded two sides of his property. “And here we are. What do you think of the view?”

Sam motioned for the other hills and hobbit holes in some distance, green and golden mixed together with the first stripes of red streaking the sky’s horizon. The air was still balmy, the sun not as strong as during its peak but still good enough for them to be comfortable naked.

“It’s wonderful.” He said.

“The wonderful bit starts now, Frodo.” Sam unleashed him and patted the stone bench. Frodo sat there. And then Sam started disrobing. Frodo’s mouth nearly fell to the ground. He could not believe that a hobbit as proper as his master would be having dinner naked.

Sam purposefully took the blanket from the basket, stretched it on the other side of the bench and then started taking out the foods and drinks.

“Kneel here.” He told Frodo as soon as everything was to his taste and he had sat down on the blanket. The other hobbit knelt on the ground between Sam’s open legs.

“This is good.” Sam smiled as he patted Frodo’s hair. Frodo smiled in return. “And you’ve also been really good. I liked the way how you read all those books.” Sam took a small bite of bread from a container and gave it to Frodo. The way the other hobbit took it from his fingers made his cock start to fill. Frodo’s eyes instantly zeroed in on it.

“Thank you, master.” He said still looking hungrily at his cock.

“When I speak, you’ll look at me, unless otherwise stated.” Sam grabbed Frodo’s chin as he said this.

“Yes, master.”

“Anyway. I think that we could eat out here. Share the company and the view.” He handed Frodo a plate with food. “Dig in!” And then he started on his own dish of food.

Everything was delicious, as usual. Both his and Frodo’s mastery of cooking making so that it was a great meal, even by hobbit standards. The blond hobbit would throw a glance at Frodo every now and then. He couldn’t help but think to himself that, yes, some fattening up was to be in place.

As most of the food had been consumed, Sam started placing the utensils back on the basket and then when he straightened up he noticed the other hobbit’s eyes on him.

“Frodo?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “Is there anything else you wanted?”

Frodo blushed and looked straight into Sam’s eyes before biting his lip and nodding.

“I would… please, would you allow me to suck your cock?”

Sam caressed Frodo’s cheek, gently. A small smile on his lips at the warmth that still radiated from the blushing skin.

“Do you want to pleasure me, is that it?”

“Yes.” Frodo answered before his blush got redder again. “And it would be a great dessert.”

Sam couldn’t but laugh.

“Well then, go ahead.” He let go of Frodo and leaned backwards, making it so that Frodo had all the room he wanted.

Frodo’s touch was timid, at first. It hadn’t changed yet. Soft hands would be placed in the sensitive skin of the inside of Sam’s thighs before climbing upwards. Frodo curled his hand around Sam’s member, feeling it engorging and he leaned forward to close his mouth around the head, tongue swirling all around it but being careful to press decidedly under the glans. Frodo then released the head and started licking careful stripes up the length in his hand, his clever tongue running delicately over the veins that were slightly protruding.

He went to the root of the erection, licked at the balls returning to the tip. And this time when he opened his mouth, he slid the erection as far as he could, feeling it knock against the back of his throat, plugging the entrance for brief moments before receding, only to do it once again.

Sam let him do it at his leisure, enjoying the view immensely. His little slave was truly gifted and a delight to watch. Sam ran his hand through Frodo’s hair, not interfering with the rhythm the other had set but felt a slight hesitation on Frodo. He curled his hand, fisting the wild curls and then started imposing his own rhythm, Frodo yielding to his master instantly, dainty hands holding onto Sam’s hips. Sam could feel Frodo’s throat relaxing just that tiny bit further and he felt himself teetering over the edge. He started slowing down but Frodo wasn’t having any of it, trying to have his master reaching completion. Samwise had to stop Frodo from continuing, he was too close to the brink and his intended goal hadn’t been attained yet. He made Frodo stand and turn around, having him sit on his lap, back to chest, spreading Frodo’s legs over his.

“Up.” He gave a small slap on the other’s hip and Frodo looked confused for moments before slowly obeying the commands, kneeling on the stone bench with his legs on both sides of his master’s legs. The hard erection was resting against his ass, sliding on the crevice. Sam held Frodo in this position with a hand on his hip as he fumbled with a small container that was on his left side, the slippery fluid being used to lubricate Frodo’s entrance. After there were three fingers in, Sam lined himself up and had Frodo fall down on his cock.

Frodo let out a whine as his ass cheeks reached Sam’s thighs. It was in. Sam let him adjust before he ran two fingers down Frodo’s back and the other hobbit started moving, leaning forward to use the knees in front of him as leverage. Sam let him move at the pace he wanted, he feasted his eyes by looking at the way Frodo moved, the slight sheen that caught the sun’s ebbing shine with every other movement. Sam also let him do as he pleased because he was slightly distracted, the left hand fiddling with the lid of one of the food containers. He picked one of the recipient’s contents and, with his free hand, brought Frodo upright, his back leaning against his chest as he continued moving. And then Sam’s hands descended to Frodo’s erect member, giving a quick squeeze before stroking it a couple of times, the pre-come slicking everything up in addiction to the remaining slick on Sam’s hand. Frodo was panting from the dual sensation, Sam distractedly musing on how his noises could attract the neighbours’ attention but he didn’t care. The other hobbits might gossip and watch but Sam knew that it would be with envy, as no-one had such a lovely slave as he did.

But, despite his musings, Sam had more important things to think about. He grabbed Frodo’s erection and stilled it, and with his other hand started inserting the little piece on Frodo’s slit.

The dark haired hobbit stilled with a gasp and looked down, seeing the small dark blue fruit that had been squished in there, blue juice flowing from where it had been squeezed to fit alongside with the pre-come.

Sam then grasped Frodo’s hips and started moving them again, but now he was controlling the pace, increasing the rhythm of their fucking. Frodo held onto Sam’s hands, back still pressed against Sam. Sam started to lick on Frodo’s left ear and nibble on it. Frodo started squirming as expected, for it was a very sensitive area for him. Sam alternated between nibbles and bites as he marked the area of skin available before the leather from the collar got in the way. And as Sam did this, Frodo started squirming more and more, not being able to take much more of what his master was giving him.

With a high pitched wail he came, the blueberry shooting up and falling somewhere before them and Sam was rewarded with light blue coloured come. He caught as much of it as he could with his hand and then let Frodo drink it.

“How did you like the taste of it?” he asked after Frodo had licked his hand clean.

“It’s unnoticeable. Just… slightly sweeter, nothing else.” Frodo answered as he straightened, and started moving, wanting to make Sam come. Sam could see the slight tension in him as oversensitivity was taking over so he pushed a little harder, a little faster until he was, also, coming.

Frodo slumped on top of Sam. The light haired hobbit carefully lifted the other, placing him on his side on the bench and started rummaging for something to clean them up.

Frodo came to and slumped against Sam’s side.

“It wasn’t right, master.” He muttered, cheek squished against Sam’s shoulder. At Sam’s enquiring look he developed further. “I didn’t have permission to come.” He said with a small pout forming on his lips.

“Oh?” Sam had stopped and was turning towards Frodo. “You have a point…” he tapped his right index finger on his knee a couple of times, looking pensively at Frodo. “And what do you think that I should do, then?”

“Huh… cage me? Please?” he said timidly, eyes nearly bulging among the unruly strands of hair.

“I see…” Sam nodded, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Frodo’s shoulder, feeling the beginning of coldness on the pale skin. He noticed that time had passed, the sounds of the other hobbits was much more distant. Still, there was time. “I’ll think of that. In the meanwhile, you’ve had your dessert but I didn’t have mine.”

Frodo straightened.

“What can I do, master?” he asked earnestly.

“Don’t worry. You just have to lie down.” And with that Sam got up and manoeuvred Frodo until he was laying on the blanket. And then Sam started placing bits of fruit and sweets on top of him.

A comfortable silence settled over them, with the sun starting its final trek before disappearing on the horizon, as Sam ate his desserts from Frodo’s skin. The light haired hobbit would lick a path towards the bit of food, eat it while either smearing crumbs on the skin or drops of juice. Then he would lick and nibble and look for a reaction from Frodo. Only when he found what he wanted did he move for another bite.

It took him some time and when Sam had the final bite they were both hard again. Sam sat back on his haunches from where he was kneeling on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was late, only half of the bright orange disc still visible. Sam teased Frodo’s erection with a feather touch only to elicit a reaction from Frodo, who had his eyes glazed. That did snap him out of it, Frodo whined. Sam laughed.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Sam started throwing all the containers and utensils and clothes inside the basket, helping Frodo to sit on the non-blanketed side of the bench. The cold seemed to have some effect in rousing him and Sam folded the blanket swiftly before placing it on the blanket and picking up the leash. “It’s late. What do you think about doing that thing from the other time?” he asked as he heard the metallic noise of the leash being adjoined to the collar.

Frodo nodded and slowly fell to the ground, first kneeling but then coming to an all-fours position. A smile on his lips.

“Good boy.” Sam said as he hauled the basket with his free hand. Then he started heading home, with Frodo crawling on his side, a sense of excitement oozing from him.

Sam mused that he had reasons for that.

They entered the hobbit hole and Sam closed the world away from them.


	3. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is the last bit of this day.  
> It could be better but, all in all, was fun to write. Hopefully it will also be fun to read.  
> Hope you like it, Yeaka. (Though I have the impression that this part is weaker so, for that, sowy. :( )  
> As usual, unbetaed and feedback would be nice.
> 
> Oh, I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, with the whole Lobelia situation. Yeah, in the end the story might end up with four chapters. Haha. What do you think?

**Night**

The click of the door’s lock sounded behind them. Sam led Frodo to the bathroom where he cleaned him up with a clean flannel and then, patted his head.

“Okay, now, off you go to your stool and stay there. Wide open. You know how it is. And no more talking until I say so.” He unhooked the leash and saw the eager nod before Frodo turned around and headed to the living room to follow his master’s orders. Sam followed him at a more sedate pace, all the while, appraising his little slave. That pert little arse wasn’t going to get a rest yet. Actually, if Sam’s plans were going to come to fruition, a lot of fun was going to be had yet.

The place he had ordered for Frodo to go was a small padded stool that he had made on purpose for him. The soft fabric that depicted a red and brown pattern, small black lines embroidered in there to create small leaves that seemed to dance in the wind. It was placed to the left of Sam’s armchair. Frodo crawled towards it and seemed to be pawing at it, trying to make the padding the most comfortable it would go. And then he lay his torso on it, spreading out his legs and his hands also coming behind himself to part his buttocks. He squirmed a little before settling. And from the corridor Sam watched him do it. When the dark haired hobbit had finally settled, Sam nodded to himself before going to the bathroom and quickly cleaning himself, going to his bedroom to get dressed. And after that he headed to the kitchen, intent on preparing supper for them. He settled for preparing something quick and light – while it wouldn’t do good for a hobbit to lose a meal, he also didn’t mean to make anything too heavy. So he settled on preparing some sandwiches, ham, cheese and slices of the lunch’s roast being the ingredients he chose to use. He then decided to add some more slices of bread to the tray, as adding some jams wouldn’t be amiss – and Frodo liked the tomato jam so much – nor would fruit. To finish, he placed a juice jug and a water pitcher on top of the table. He went to the cupboard and took two glasses, for later use, and from the drawer he took the needed utensils.

With this part of the night done – as the forethought of things mattered as much as doing the things – Sam headed to the bedroom. There were still a couple of things that they needed.

Sam headed towards the living room and sat on his armchair, seeing as Frodo’s eyes lit when they landed on him.

He raised the object that was resting on his right hand, Frodo’s eyes following his every movement. He licked his lips and Sam had to shake his head amusedly at himself. His hobbit was too much of temptation.

And then Sam looked at the object that had Frodo’s attention so riveted. It was a dwarf-made contraption – it had cost quite a bit, being custom made to Sam’s indications, but the end being more than satisfactory, making it more than worth the price he had paid for it – so, it was metallic. A short metallic tube that at one end was comprised of three balls placed in a row and there was a four fingers length of plain metal before it tapered slightly and at the end were a bunch of dark brown leather straps. Shaking it a little, Sam felt – and heard – the small balls that were hidden inside the three large ones. In each larger ball there were two small ones, resulting in a lot more of stimulation for Frodo.

From their previous experience, it was a lot of fun.

Sam placed the object on the side table and uncapped the jar that he held in his other hand. He went to kneel behind Frodo and, with his free hand, ran his fingers down Frodo’s left buttock, running straight over his hand, and ending on Frodo’s balls. It was with interest that he noticed that Frodo’s erection was still there. His fingers ran downwards towards the tip and he closed his hand over it, giving o quick squeeze to the tip. Frodo jerked and whined. He tried to open his stance a little bit more but, given his position, he couldn’t move further. Samwise _tsk_ ed before dipping his index and middle fingers in the small jar. The light yellow fluid coated his fingers and he brought them to circle around Frodo’s entrance, his middle finger pressing inside at odd moments before he thrust both his fingers inside Frodo. He was still pretty loose but Sam wouldn’t do anything to harm him. He thrust sedately, fingers coating the other hobbit’s insides generously. He needed to get more of the lubricant so on the next time his fingers penetrated Frodo, there were three of them. Sam could hear Frodo pant, how his erection was getting redder and his balls were starting to draw up.

“No, no, no. This won’t do it, Frodo, my boy.” He admonished as he located Frodo’s pleasure point and pressed against it intermittently, seeing Frodo twitch with every pass of his fingers. “You need to behave or it won’t do.” In response he got a pitiful whine from Frodo. He gave a faked sigh of discontent before removing his fingers from Frodo. “And you know how it’s going to be if you misbehave…” Sam stood and headed to the side table, picking up the object and also bringing a bright blue ribbon with him. “I’m going to help a little, okay?” He knelt behind Frodo again and tied the ribbon around the base of Frodo’s erection. It wasn’t too tight but it wasn’t too loose either. Sam reasoned that it was there mostly to be a reminder.

With that over, Sam plunged his slicked fingers back on the container and started to cover the metallic object in his hands liberally with the lubricant, it also serving to warm the metal slightly.     

With everything taken care of, Sam placed the round end of the contraption on Frodo’s entrance and started pressing it inside. At first the object was met with resistance, Frodo’s body contracting against the foreign, cold, object. But Sam was patient and kept pressing it carefully. The first ball was halfway through before long, Frodo’s body apparently switching gears and was now accepting greedily that thing inside him. At one point Sam started to push it in the opposite direction, eliciting an outraged noise from Frodo, one bright blue eye looking at him with what looked like a scolding air, one of his hands having let go of the buttock to try to hold onto Sam’s wrist to keep the object in place. Sam had to bite down his amusement at Frodo’s demands, his free hand coming to slap Frodo’s balls. It wasn’t with much force but Frodo did let go, resuming his previous position, and pleaded at Sam to keep going, his eyes conveying his request easily enough.

“What do you think you’re doing? Now you think you’re the master, hm?” he pressed the object into Frodo once again, dragging it back once more, until only the first ball remained inside Frodo. “We do this at _my_ pace. Understood?” he asked sternly.

Frodo nodded, his countenance seemingly having deflated a bit. Sam rolled his eyes and pressed the toy fully inside Frodo in one go, only pausing when the end bit was snuggly resting between Frodo’s buttocks.

“Now… here we are.” Sam said in a pleased tone. “You can move now.” Sam patted Frodo’s backside happily, chuckling as Frodo squirmed and wriggled is arse to have a little more attention from his master. Sam, straightened the tail before patting his knees and standing up. He went to the kitchen and retrieved the leash. “I was thinking that we could go for a little walk but…” he attached it to the collar. “I don’t feel much like going outside now. It’s too chilly. So we’re going to have to make do with the inside of our hobbit hole, don’t you think?”

Frodo nodded.

“And I think that now it’s time to go. Hop, come, no more resting for you, mister.” Sam directed Frodo to stand back on all fours and leave the stool, his hand resting possessively on the back of Frodo’s neck. “Now, come.” He gave a small tug to the leash and Frodo looked at him, expectantly.

Sam started walking towards the other rooms, Frodo by his side. They went slowly, as Sam didn’t want to have Frodo hurting more than necessary over the hard floor. The blond hobbit could see how the toy was starting to have an effect, Frodo was panting quite a little and at some points he seemed to have a small twitch to his movements already. But they continued, Sam giving some orders, whenever the space allowed for them – telling Frodo to sit wasn’t a problem but there were only a few places in the hobbit hole where he could roll or catch the odd object Sam would throw.

As they finally made their way back to the living room, Frodo was having a much tougher time, his movements hesitant and distracted, he seemed too focused on what he was experiencing inside to take in his surroundings. Sam decided that it was time to go to the next stage, as the other hobbit’s erection still had to fade – not that he would let that happen.

They still did a small tour around the room, though Sam imagined how much Frodo’s hands and knees must be aching. Still, Sam let Frodo crawl ahead of him, looking contently at the enticing backside. Every now and then Frodo would look back, a small noise being choked on the back of his throat and he would continue forward.

Sam led them to the sofa, stopping Frodo before taking a seat. As he walked by Frodo, the other hobbit pawed at him, pitiful noises escaping him as he begged without words for some relief, for his master to allow him to get off.

First, Sam just gave a small tug on the leash to have Frodo come closer. As he got where he wanted him, Sam put his leg in front of Frodo, the coarse hairs of his foot were brushing against Frodo’s sensitive balls and the other hobbit started to rut against his leg, hands grasping hard at the fabric of Sam’s pants. Sam raised his foot and tilted it so that Frodo would have more to rub against. This elicited more whines and Sam could feel some dampness on his leg already.

So Sam sat back and patted his lap, Frodo scrambled to climb to his lap, high whines escaping him as he licked and suckled and nuzzled at Sam, holding onto his shoulders. Sam tightened his hold on the leash, making Frodo still while looking at him. The dark haired hobbit licked at his lips, expecting, his eyes a little bit unfocused but Sam knew that he as there, as he was holding so tightly onto his shoulders.

With his free hand Sam groped the cushion on his side, sure that he had left what they needed at hand. As his fingers circled the intended object, Sam pulled Frodo forward to a kiss. It was sloppy, with tongues entwining and with Sam quickly dominating the kiss, but Frodo only made a happy noise and threw himself more fully into the kiss, letting his mouth being plundered as his master wished to.

Having Frodo distracted as such, gave a good opportunity to Sam to get some more lubricant on the fingers of his free hand. He started by playing with the toy a little, making it move inside Frodo and have his overstimulated nerves fire some more, making him a trembling mess on Sam’s arms. And as much enticing as the noises were, it was much, much sweeter to hear Frodo’s voice begging.

“Frodo.” Sam said, making the other hobbit’s eyes stare at him. “I’m going to let you speak now, understood?” Frodo nodded and then Sam started pulling the toy from inside Frodo.

“Master!” Was the first breathy exclamation. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ , let me come!” he hid his face on the crook of Sam’s neck. “Don’t take that off but let me come, _lemmecomeplease_!”

Sam pushed Frodo back and looked down at his shirt, it was full of wrinkles and there was a dark stain in the middle of his chest. He looked at Frodo’s erection and saw the small beads of pre-come pearling at the tip of his erection. He made Frodo resume his position where he was splayed against Sam’s chest and grabbed the end of the tail more forcefully, started moving it with purpose.

“Alright, Frodo. Now I want you to show me how much of a good boy you are, okay?” he asked as his free hand toyed with the small bow of ribbon at the base of his erection. “I’m going to take off the help and you’re going to hold on until I say so. Can you do it?”

He felt Frodo nod, and then noticed how the trembling had taken over the pale body he was holding. But, it wasn’t going to be for long. He just wanted to test his slave’s limits.

He pulled the bow off, and heard Frodo’s sharp intake of air. The trembling got a little bit worse as Frodo fought his instincts to be good for his master and hold on.

“Master! Please, master.”

Sam started fucking Frodo with the toy at the same time that his other hand was tugging at Frodo’s erection.

“You can come, now.” Sam finally said. In less than anything he found himself with both his hand and shirt covered with come. He took off the toy and felt Frodo’s tremors subside.

But Frodo didn’t take long to straighten up and start squirming on Sam’s lap. His hands coming between them to rest on the large bulge on Sam’s trousers. There was moisture at the tip.

“You’re hard! Please, master, use me. I want your come inside me.” He threw his innocent eyes at Sam – and the blond hobbit was starting to notice a certain pattern… his weakness at saying no to certain requests from Frodo.

“You insatiable little thing.” Sam tugged at the leash so Frodo’s neck was turned into one direction, the collar riding up a bit. Sam adjusted the collar so that there was a good area for him to leave a mark. He started sucking on the skin right above Frodo’s collarbone, biting it to make sure that it would last there for a while. And now with every movement Frodo would make, he would feel it whenever the collar brushed it. “I can’t say no to you, can I?” he asked after he was done with his marking.

The new sensation had Frodo arch his back, a mewling sound coming from him and his position making Sam bite on one of the tempting nipples that got in front of him.

“Since you behaved, I’ll reward you.” And Sam leaned back. Frodo hurried to unfasten the trousers and release Sam’s erection from their confines but then he stopped, indecisive. Sam came to his aide, his hand giving a quick tug and coating the erection with the remaining lubricant. And then, without further ado, Frodo sank on his master’s erection. An expression of contentment on his face.

Frodo’s looseness made this last bout of sex be languid and comfortable, Frodo doing most of the work of lifting up but as Sam started to feel his orgasm approach he grasped Frodo’s hips and started plunging into him.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Frodo was chanting as he bounced of Sam’s cock before the increase of pace made him start begging his master. “Please, master, let me have your come, plug it inside me, mark me from the inside out.”

It was with those words that Sam felt himself go over the edge. He arched up at the same time that he brought Frodo down and felt himself empty his load inside his slave.

“That mouth of yours…” he said after a while, tapping on Frodo’s lips. “Your mouth is dangerous, my dear Frodo…”

“It’s only for you… master.” Frodo replied playfully, head tilted to the side.

“Of course.” He grasped Frodo’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss. “And you’re the best slave one master could wish for.” He kissed at Frodo’s jaw, coming to bite at Frodo’s ear. “So perfect, so enticing.” He pulled back to look at Frodo, an eyebrow arching. “There are some behaviours that still need a little training, some correcting, I want you to obey better, okay?” At Frodo’s nod he continued. “But you’re the most beautiful slave. And you’re mine.”

“I’m yours!” Frodo threw his arms around Sam’s neck. “By Yavanna, I’m yours forever.”

“Mine.” Sam agreed possessively. “Hm, I still need to have some payback for Lobelia. She tried to steal you from me. But… that’s going to be for another time. Now, who wants supper?” he asked as he carefully lifted Frodo and inserted one of the plugs that had been on the side table’s drawer, heeding his slave’s wish and then he placed Frodo on the couch by his side.

“I do.” Frodo said, blushing a little.

“Very well. I’ll go get our food. Can you bring the coffee table to the front of the sofa?”

Frodo nodded and Sam went to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, Frodo had done what had been ordered and was sat on the sofa, humming some song under his breath as he played with the collar – which still had the leash tied! Sam really got distracted sometimes – and, most likely, the new bruise Sam had left there.

The blond hobbit placed the tray on the table and then gave a slap on Frodo’s hand.

“Don’t touch that.” He said before going to the bathroom and cleaning himself, bringing a new flannel to clean Frodo. “We’ll take a bath tomorrow.” He explained as he cleaned the traces of lubricant and come. “But now it’s late and we just need to eat before heading to bed.”

“Yes, master.” Frodo acquiesced as Sam lifted his leg and cleaned him thoroughly. He gave a small giggle as Sam’s fingers tickled him.

When he was done, Sam sat Frodo on his lap and they ate, feeding and caressing each other, talking quietly every now and then.

When they finished supper, they took everything to the kitchen and put everything in their places, Sam going around the house straightening some things and closing the doors and windows, before heading to the room. They did their nightly ablutions and before long found themselves in Sam’s large bed.

They lay on the bed, curled around each other. Frodo couldn’t help the happy sigh he let go as Sam tapped at the end of the plug a few times before holding at his buttocks, their legs entwined. Sam got a bit more settled, his hands were on his slave and they were both pretty content.

All in all, it had been a wonderful day.

 


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of couldn't help myself! OTL  
> Just a quick thing I wanted to add. I don't even know... *shakes head*  
> But this went a bit differently from what I'd firstly planned. I think I prefer this way, though.  
> Yeaka, I hope you liked it. It was quite a surprise to have this whole story from your little prompt but it has been a great pleasure to write this story. <3  
> And, yep, unbetaed and the usual feedback is nice comment. ^^'

**Epilogue**

The weather was pretty pleasant as Sam left the hobbit hole with Frodo behind him, the leash firmly in place. It was just another afternoon in Hobbiton, with the usual activities going on, the excited fauntlings’ laughter and giggles colouring the air at the same time that in the distance someone was playing a flute accompanied by a voice singing a happy song about flowers. Sam smiled a little as he walked down the road, Frodo one step behind him, as a slave was wont to do. Sam looked back and, as expected, was presented with a smile that, to Sam, lit the whole world. He was wearing the usual slave clothes, a simple white shirt and dark grey pants, all made in rough wool. But to Sam, the clothes didn’t matter, he knew very well what was underneath.

Sam greeted every neighbour that they met, in one or two occasions he even stopped to chat about the quality of the crops. And he noticed that the other hobbits couldn’t help but stare at his slave. He should be used to it by now but the irrational urge to push them all away and to hide Frodo inside his hobbit hole was tempting. Of course that he wouldn’t do that but sometimes the thought was there.

They finally got to their destination, much to Sam’s resignation. Frodo kept his head bowed, his hands were curled, one around the other, in front of him as a slave should. And Sam sighed. Not for the first time he cursed himself for having to correspond to hobbit courtesy. He already knew that he was crossing some lines but this was one that wasn’t meant to be crossed. He knocked on the door.

At last the door opened and Lobelia’s sour expression came to greet them.

“Ah. You’re finally here. You do know that it isn’t polite to leave the hosts waiting, master Gamgee, and especially after such a nice invitation…” she ushered them in, hovering over them as Sam took Frodo’s leash, pocketed it and placed his light jacket on the coat rack.

“I’m… immensely pleased by your invitation.” Sam said between nearly closed teeth, an urge to glare at the woman growing. “And where’s Otho?” he asked pleasantly.

“Otho had some businesses to attend to down at the market so I don’t think that he’ll be back before dinner.” She said as she led them to the dining room.

The table was already set, filled with foods and some drinks, beside the tea.

Frodo went to the wall, to stand behind Sam, as slaves should but Sam shook his head and grabbed his hand, bringing Frodo to the table with him. Sam knew that he was being extremely rude as he ushered Frodo under the table to kneel, so that he was between Sam’s legs under it as they ate.

Lobelia seemed to be fuming but Sam didn’t pay it any mind, helping himself with some tea, the soothing fragrances of chamomile and lemon reaching him, and placing a few triangles of sandwich on his plate followed by some slices of the cakes, a good number of them with cream on top. And then, he let his left hand rest on Frodo’s head, massaging the curly head that was resting against his right leg. He could feel Frodo’s right hand running up and down his thigh and made himself focus on the food. He could see Lobelia’s expression torn between rage and envy. But, he just ate, for the time being, pausing to pet Frodo, to touch him in reassurance.

#

Frodo let himself be in position, his master’s hand a comforting anchor in the foreign environment. Frodo would run his hands up his master’s leg, press against his cock, sensing as it started filling, he smiled at himself with a naughty glee as it was an interesting game to have with his master. There was a half-hearted tug to Frodo’s collar but that didn’t stop Frodo from continuing to play, being so cheeky as to press his lips to the slowly rising bulge. But then, something jerked Frodo from his little game with his master. There was a foreign foot going over his backside. Frodo froze, muscles locking and his right hand closing tightly on the fabric of Sam’s trousers. He suddenly found some flashes, unpleasant memories coming for him, of unwanted hands crawling over his body, of touching him while he didn’t want them to. They were flashes from a darker time, from before he had found his beloved master.

#

Sam sensed the change in Frodo and got confused. He noticed the too smug smirk on the hobbit sitting in front of him so Sam pushed the table cloth up and looked underneath the table, to see what Lobelia was doing to _his_ Frodo.

He stood in a rage, pushing the chair back with such force that it fell. Lobelia seemed to be rooted to the spot and Frodo’s expression was pale and haunted. Sam needed to do something about it and to calm _his_ Frodo. He extended his hand to Frodo and as he stood, Sam curled his hand around his neck and kissed Frodo deeply. When they separated, Frodo seemed to be calmer, grounded by the familiar hands that were running over his skin, working on the single button that held the shirt closed.

“Lobelia…” Sam started, in a tightly controlled voice. “It’s one thing to bid for the same hobbit and enter a competition of sorts… I won, you must deal with it. It is another thing – completely different – to touch a slave while his master is in the same room. That’s a complete disrespect.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Gamgee. That boy should be mine.” She bit back, outraged and surprised as Sam turned Frodo around, letting the shirt drop to their side.

Sam knew perfectly well what she was going to see, scratches and bites littering the pale skin. As he unlaced the trousers and let them fall to the floor, Sam knew that she was going to see the indentations of his nails on Frodo’s hips, a pretty good sign of what they were up to on a regular basis.

“But he isn’t.” Sam said calmly, reaching behind Frodo and taking off the plug and making sure to bend the dark haired hobbit over the table, making its contents rattle dangerously and Lobelia stand and stay behind her chair. Frodo attempted to fall in a clear space but he only managed to catch himself on his forearms on both sides of Sam’s plate, his chest being smeared with the cakes in it.

Sam didn’t give Frodo time to catch himself, having already opened his trousers, he placed his free hand on his back and slid his erection inside Frodo in one go.

“He is _mine_.” Sam started thrusting in long, deep strokes, making Frodo moan and whine, his back arching that bit further just to have a little more of Sam inside him.

“Why, you-!” Lobelia’s face was a mask of jealousy.

“Me… nothing.” Sam adjusted Frodo into a better placement so that he could hit his slave’s pleasure point with every stroke. “I’m giving you the last bit of information that you need to understand that Frodo is mine.” He curled his hand around Frodo’s torso and lifted him so that the dark haired hobbit’s head rested against his shoulder, completely on display to the other hobbit. On Sam’s hear Frodo was mumbling pleas, whines and disjointed words escaping his sweet mouth. “So, hands off.” He said while giving one last thrust, making Frodo go taut and start to come. Sam’s reflexes were quick and he placed his hand right on the tip so that the come would splash into Sam’s hand before falling to the plate below. In a distracted way he realized that Frodo was coming without permission but that would wait. With a couple more thrusts he filled Frodo with his come, plugging Frodo once again as he slipped from the too enticing body.

Lobelia was looking at them, mouth open and cheeks flushed. She caught herself and tried to bring up her indignant façade.

“What you just did…” she started, pointing one finger at the two hobbits.

“Was a way to show you about my ownership of Frodo. So, if you ever again as much as lay one hand on him, we’ll go through the legal course and I will demand a compensation. The law is very clear.” Sam helped Frodo to push his trousers back up and caught the shirt, also helping him dressing it. “Thank you so much for the tea, but we’ll be going now.” Sam didn’t let Lobelia say a word, just turned on his heel while holding Frodo’s hand and headed towards the door. With his free hand he snatched his jacket from the coat rack and opened the door.

It closed with a bang behind them.

Sam started striding towards their hobbit hole, Frodo having to pick up the pace if he didn’t want to be dragged. They arose the neighbours’ attention once again but now because it wasn’t too usual for an owner to be holding the hand of their slave.

As they were nearing their home, Sam stopped and looked at Frodo.

“You disobeyed the orders.” He commented. Frodo became a little crestfallen, not really expecting a reprimand after all that had happened. But then Sam smiled. “You’re going to be punished… baking a cake tomorrow, okay?”

“Master?” Frodo blinked, confusion settling in his expression.

“Well, yes. We gave that hag a lesson but I didn’t get to lick the cream off you _or_ have cake. We need to sort that, don’t you think?”

In response, Frodo threw himself at Sam’s arms, kissing his master and grinning widely. Then he grabbed Sam’s hand and started pulling him towards their hobbit hole.

“Master, are you sure that it wouldn’t be better to have the punishment today?”

Sam laughed.


End file.
